tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Stillsville
Return to Stillsville is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story that looks at the Lady Raptors returning to Stillsville roughly one year after Welcome to Stillsville. The Children of Hecate are introduced. Summary The Lady Raptors along with several members of their family return to Stillsville in Utah, planning to spend the night before going to Salt Lake City for the annual Tri-State Tournament. The Lady Sharks also turn up, the Cabin Fever in Salt Lake having suffered a fire and the entire city booked for that night. Julie Vaughn and Kat Vaughn decide to freeze the Sharks using the Stillsville Camera to keep them from being trouble. Deidre Howard and Olivia Daniels meanwhile encounter Corwin Picket and Petunia Greer, who take them to where the photos that keep Annabelle Carter and Isaac Carter frozen are kept. Not realizing what they've uncovered, the photos end up destroyed but it is revealed that Petunia planned for the events to happen as they did, influencing people using the Hecate's Charm. Petunia helps the twins escape the sheriff's department, revealing they're all members of the Children of Hecate. The twins retrieve Hecate's Rituals and also recapture the camera, quickly freezing the town. Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers escape being frozen while Keenan Vole returns to town after leaving to get a cell signal. Keenan meets Annabelle and is tempted into helping but refuses when his family's fate is made clear. The twins work on casting a spell but Brit and Ayane recover the camera and freeze them again. The next day after the Raptors and Sharks leave the Carters' spell triggers, freezing the entire town and unfreezing both the twins and Petunia, though they're now trapped in town. Days later Keenan returns with his family, the Raptors having placed third and the Sharks second. Keenan's family freezes upon entering the town but he doesn't, having been made immune by Annabelle, and the town is revealed to be converted into a giant wax museum. Annabelle introduces Keenan to Tabitha St. Claire, who first recruited Petunia, and she reveals a magical portal linking Stillsville to Imogen Hall in Los Angeles. Appearances Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Heather Locklear.jpg|Cecily Vaughn (Heather Locklear)|link=Cecily Vaughn Marley Shelton.png|Judy Conley (Marley Shelton)|link=Judy Conley Minnie Driver.jpg|Myra Cooke (Minnie Driver)|link=Myra Cooke Gina Torres.jpg|Rene McManus (Gina Torres)|link=Rene McManus Liev Schreiber.jpg|Lance Raymer (Liev Schreiber)|link=Lance Raymer Julie Benz 5.jpg|Glenda Peyton (Julie Benz)|link=Glenda Peyton Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson (Hayley Atwell)|link=Debra Sanderson Daveigh Chase.jpg|Jodi Ruger (Daveigh Chase)|link=Jodi Ruger Arielle Kebbel 3.jpg|Danica Riley (Arielle Kebbel)|link=Danica Riley Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Jessalyn Gilsig.jpg|Denise Cameron (Jessalyn Gilsig)|link=Denise Cameron Nan Zhang.jpg|Mei Lueng (Nan Zhang)|link=Mei Lueng Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz (America Ferrera)|link=Diane Cruz Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan (Lena Gercke)|link=Mel Donavan Leighton Meester 4.jpg|Veronica Parker (Leighton Meester)|link=Veronica Parker Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard (Kaylyn Kyle)|link=Deidre Howard April Pearson 5.jpg|Olivia Daniels (April Pearson)|link=Olivia Daniels Marielle Jaffe.png|Petunia Greer (Marielle Jaffe)|link=Petunia Greer Stanley Tucci.jpg|George McVickers (Stanley Tucci)|link=George McVickers Cynthia Watros.jpg|Barbie Westwood (Cynthia Watros)|link=Barbie Westwood Kyle Sullivan.jpg|Corwin Picket (Kyle Sullivan)|link=Corwin Picket Jennifer Tisdale 3.jpg|Tracy Summers (Jennifer Tisdale)|link=Tracy Summers Mekenna Melvin 3.jpg|Dina Leone (Mekenna Melvin)|link=Dina Leone Lyndsy Fonseca.jpg|Lina Leone (Lyndsy Fonseca)|link=Lina Leone Q'orianka Kilcher 2.jpg|Malie Kealoha (Q'orianka Kilcher)|link=Malie Kealoha Erin Heatherton.jpg|Harper Whyte (Erin Heatherton)|link=Harper Whyte Nikki Blonsky.jpg|Caroline McVickers (Nikki Blonsky)|link=Caroline McVickers Chris Pine.jpg|Hank Mueller (Chris Pine)|link=Hank Mueller Parker Posey.jpg|Angie Sweet (Parker Posey)|link=Angie Sweet Garret Dillahunt.jpg|Frank Hammond (Garret Dillahunt)|link=Frank Hammond Rachael Carpani.jpg|Carly Rutledge (Rachael Carpani)|link=Carly Rutledge Jason Wiles.jpg|Jake Hampton (Jason Wiles)|link=Jake Hampton Patrick Renna.jpg|Shane Billick (Patrick Renna)|link=Shane Billick Lee R Ermey.jpg|Edgar Fuller (Lee R Ermey)|link=Edgar Fuller Jake Gyllenhaal.jpg|Isaac Carter (Jake Gyllenhaal)|link=Isaac Carter Maggie Gyllenhaal.jpg|Annabelle Carter (Maggie Gyllenhaal)|link=Annabelle Carter Rose McGowan.jpg|Kay Schultz (Rose McGowan)|link=Kay Schultz Alexis Bledel.jpg|Nicolette Barbeau (Alexis Bledel)|link=Nicolette Barbeau Chen Hao.jpg|Wendy Wu (Chen Hao)|link=Wendy Wu Karthika Nair.jpg|Sarala Rohit (Karthika Nair)|link=Sarala Rohit Natalie Dormer 3.jpg|Doreen Jensen (Natalie Dormer)|link=Doreen Jensen Kel Mitchell.jpg|Ray Chambers (Kel Mitchell)|link=Ray Chambers Sean Bean 2.jpg|Keenan Vole (Sean Bean)|link=Keenan Vole Yuriko Yoshitaka.jpg|Yumi Motochika (Yuriko Yoshitaka)|link=Yumi Motochika Shanica Knowles.jpg|Brea Montgomery (Shanica Knowles)|link=Brea Montgomery Samantha Barks.jpg|Alice Blundell (Samantha Barks)|link=Alice Blundell Dora Burge.jpg|Jody Kirkland (Dora Burge)|link=Jody Kirkland Amy Gumenick.jpg|Tea Jacobsen (Amy Gumenick)|link=Tea Jacobsen Jenna-Louise Coleman.jpg|Adison McBride (Jenna Louise Coleman)|link=Adison McBride Natalie Dreyfuss.jpg|Vickie Troughton (Natalie Dreyfuss)|link=Vickie Troughton Jane Lynch.jpg|Shane Morton (Jane Lynch)|link=Shane Morton Jamie Lynn Spears 2.jpg|Justine Zimmerman (Jamie Lynn Spears)|link=Justine Zimmerman Britney Spears.jpg|Shelly Zimmerman (Britney Spears)|link=Shelly Zimmerman Leah Pipes.jpg|Payson Quinn (Leah Pipes)|link=Payson Quinn Jessica Lee Rose.jpg|Rae Sullivan (Jessica Lee Rose)|link=Rae Sullivan Amanda Westlake 2.png|Mandy Eastwood (Amanda Westlake)|link=Mandy Eastwood Aimee Teegarden 2.jpg|Sunny Dakota (Aimee Teegarden)|link=Sunny Dakota Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Samantha Munro 2.png|Missy Pine (Samantha Munro)|link=Missy Pine Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp (Shawn Johnson)|link=Rita Hemp Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood (Evan Rachel Wood)|link=Carmen Inglewood Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Ayla Kell 3.jpg|Anne Noah (Ayla Kell)|link=Anne Noah Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Amanda Peet.jpg|Tami-Lynn Walsh (Amanda Peet)|link=Tami-Lynn Walsh Yvette Nicole Brown 2.jpg|Gabrielle Ward (Yvette Nicole Brown)|link=Gabrielle Ward Ariane Andrew 5.jpg|Trishana Thompson (Ariane Andrew)|link=Trishana Thompson Garcelle Beauvais.jpg|Trini Thompson (Garcelle Beauvais)|link=Trini Thompson Tamlyn Tomita.jpg|Natsuko Nakamura (Tamlyn Tomita)|link=Natsuko Nakamura Cheryl Cole.jpg|Belle Vole (Cheryl Cole)|link=Belle Vole Alice Greczyn.jpg|Lane Vole (Alice Greczyn)|link=Lane Vole Danica Patrick.jpg|Joyce Vole (Danica Patrick)|link=Joyce Vole Valerie Bertinelli.jpg|Judith Vole (Valerie Bertinelli)|link=Judith Vole Margaret Colin.jpg|Harley Fuller (Margaret Colin)|link=Harley Fuller Janina Gavankar.jpg|Cleo Singh (Janina Gavankar)|link=Cleo Singh Henry Winkler.jpg|Timothy Walton (Henry Winkler)|link=Timothy Walton John Waters.jpg|Joseph Leland (John Waters)|link=Joseph Leland Dianna Agron 3.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire (Dianna Agron)|link=Tabitha St. Claire Bridget Fonda 2.jpg|Jillian O'Connor (Bridget Fonda)|link=Jillian O'Connor Chelsea Brummet.jpg|Melinda Warren (Chelsea Brummet)|link=Melinda Warren Lorraine Kelly.jpg|Lorraine Hammond (Lorraine Kelly)|link=Lorraine Hammond Mia Kershner.jpg|Maya Hampton (Mia Kershner)|link=Maya Hampton April Bowlby.jpg|Ashley Simmons (April Bowlby)|link=Ashley Simmons Category: Stories Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse